


Structural Integrity

by scarimor



Series: Bad Mayor, Bad Cop [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Magic Cock, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarimor/pseuds/scarimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"How am I supposed to concentrate on poker when I want to take my new cock for a spin?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Structural Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this story was _Cock of Glory_. Because it's very magic!cocky. With a surfeit of adjectives. And a toppy Emma.

"I did it." Emma's voice was a husky breath against the back of Regina's neck. "I perfected the spell you taught me."

For the briefest moment Regina wondered which spell. She leaned back into soft warmth as smooth arms circled her waist, inhaled the familiar scent of Emma's hair and leather, felt the unexpected hardness pressing urgently against her ass...

Regina dropped the croutons on the kitchen counter. Oh, _that_ spell...

A feather-light kiss found the place where Regina's neck met her shoulder. More followed. Emma's lips felt like gossamer drifting across her sensitive skin. Down below, firm legs pressed into the back of her thighs, hips moulded into hers, and the hardness pushed deeper.

Regina gripped the edge of the counter and stifled a gasp.

"Emma..."

"Can you feel it?"

"Mm, I think so, maybe. Why? Are you pleased to see me?"

Emma's laugh was quite high-pitched. She wasn't merely aroused. She sounded very pleased with herself.

"Yeah, you can feel it all right. It wants to play."

"So soon?" Regina fought the impulse to spin around on the spot and say hello to the new arrival.

"Isn't that what it's for?" asked Emma.

Regina pushed backwards and the cheeks of her ass welcomed Emma between them. She closed her eyes in appreciation. "I should have known any young cock of yours would be impatient and demanding." She let her hands drift to the paler ones that were moving with purpose towards her breasts now. She covered them with her palms, her touch light so as not to impede their progress.

"It moves by itself," said Emma, and Regina smiled at her mischievous, gleeful tone. She replied as though she were indulging an excited child.

"No! Really?"

"Yeah." Emma's grin was as clear as day. "It goes up and down."

"Ooh."

Emma's fingers toyed with Regina's breasts, though with limited effect through three layers of fabric. They slid beneath the sides of Regina's apron for better access and Regina felt her nipples tighten as fingertips brushed against them. The roaming hands settled for taking the weight of Regina's breasts and squeezed. Regina felt the cock twitch against her nether regions. She inhaled sharply and her heart picked up a few beats a minute. Suddenly it was very difficult to not turn around, rip off her apron and anything else that got in the way and pursue the inevitable. But somehow Regina steadied her breathing and maintained her calm caresses on the backs of Emma's hands. She had to concentrate to keep her voice level.

"It feels like a strong one," said Regina.

"It likes you, Regina."

The cock probed and Regina squirmed.

"I think it's hungry, Emma."

"Wouldn't you be if you just woke up for the first time?"

Regina's fingertips stilled on Emma's skin. The first time? Oh.

Oh damn...

Emma didn't seem to notice the sudden slight tension in Regina's posture. She planted more kisses, squeezed some more squeezes, and continued. "Come and play, Regina. I made it just for you."

Regina closed her eyes and let out a careful sigh. This could be delicate. She caught hold of Emma's hands and prised them gently from her breasts, then turned around in the very tight circle of Emma's embrace until she could look her in the face. The sight of Emma so close - blonde hair tumbling, eyes sparkling with anticipation, lips parted in a beaming smile - took Regina's breath away for a moment. Emma's hands dropped by instinct to Regina's hips, so Regina rested her own on the bare forearms in a gesture she hoped would keep her grounded.

"Darling," Regina began, as softly as she could, "when you said you 'perfected' the spell, how many times did you mean you've done it?"

"Right now. I just did it," said Emma, still beaming.

"So... once?"

"Yeah!"

Regina's heart sank just a bit, because she knew the next few moments were going to be painful, for both of them. It was going to hurt because, although the context couldn't be more different, right now Emma reminded Regina so much of Henry. Emma’s eagerness took her back to a moment when Henry was a toddler running to find her in the kitchen, so very proud of himself, to tell her that he'd taken himself to the bathroom all by himself, _and_ hit the bright blue ping-pong ball she left floating in the toilet bowl to encourage him to practise his aim.

And just like she did a decade ago, Regina wanted to give praise, and what could signify that more now than tearing off her clothes and jumping on Emma to make grateful and enthusiastic use of the gift she was presenting? What was more, Regina really, really wanted to.

So Regina realised that she needed to choose her next words very carefully, because regardless Emma was going to be deflated, and not primarily in the physical sense.

"Darling," Regina repeated, "that's wonderful."

Regina caught the first hint of Emma's smile fading. One corner of her mouth fell, a millimetre perhaps.

"And I can hardly wait..."

There it went. Emma's smile fell apart, suddenly, like an avalanche. The word 'wait' was probably the one that triggered the crash. What a foolish word.

"And I will ride your lovely cock into the sunset and back..." Regina paused and took another deep breath, because this was going to take tact and already Emma looked like a whipped puppy. "But if this is the first time you've done the spell that means you've _succeeded_ \- once; which isn't the same as 'perfected'. So before you... _deploy_ it... you should stress-test it a few times."

Regina waited anxiously for Emma's response. Emma just stared at her. Regina waited some more, as patient as possible. She rubbed her thumbs back and forth over Emma's arms, tickling the skin through fine blonde hair which she could hardly see but felt like the softest down, hoping the tiny movements were soothing. Emma still stared at her.

Then suddenly Emma pulled away, took a sharp step back and planted her hands on her hips.

"Regina, are you patronising me?"

_That went over well, then._

"No!" Regina rushed to reassure her. "No, not at all. I'm trying to explain that your cock isn't just some dildo. It's so much better - so much more - because it's magic; but magic is a fluid creature, so you need some..." Regina hesitated, trying to find an explanation that Emma would appreciate rather than sulk over. She hit upon an analogy. "Emma, when I was the Queen, I never deployed my troops without making sure they were well trained - not just because training made them more effective, but because it made them safer too." 

Emma snorted. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Your Majesty, my soldier is up and ready to get at 'em." She tugged her zipper down and dropped her jeans.

And Regina went so weak at the knees she had to clutch the counter behind her to keep from falling, because the sight she beheld was glorious indeed. Emma's brand new cock was a wonder among the many realms. Regina had never seen a cock so fine and so pristine. It rose from a golden bed of curls like a god being born, firm and smooth and innocently unaware of its sublime symmetry.

"See?" said Emma, as if there was a possibility that it had slipped Regina's gaze. "It's standing to attention!"

And it was. Emma's cock could not have been more attentive if it saluted and proposed a toast to 'God save the Queen!'

Regina swallowed a whimper. Sweet mother of Lucifer, was it _glowing_? She couldn't be sure. It did seem to possess a kind of inner radiance. If Regina hadn't been struck with awe she would have rolled her eyes. Of course Emma would spell herself a cock to outshine all other cocks, without even meaning to. She was, after all, extraordinarily gifted with magic: too gifted to ever master the shimmering, effervescent power she could access with a matching level of purpose or control.

"Oh Emma," said Regina, her breathy words almost a sob as she closed the space between them, "it's superb." Her eyes were still fixed on the cock as she refrained from touching it with great difficulty and took Emma's face in her hands. The rigid cock jumped, as though sensing her close proximity and trying to reach for her, and Regina almost lost her resolve. She wanted nothing more than to knock Emma back, impale herself on that risen glory and ride her hard into the ground.

Responsibility could be so harsh, damn it. It was enough to bring a tear to Regina’s eye.

But no. Emma was the apprentice and Regina had a duty of care, because if she gave in to her desires only to have Emma's magic falter through inexperience, Emma's self-esteem would suffer. So instead of doing what she wanted to do she dragged her gaze back up to meet Emma's. Her smile was sincere.

"That's the most splendid cock I've ever seen. I know you will perform miracles and wonders, but you're not quite ready."

"You don't think we have the stamina?" asked Emma.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Well now, there's a thing - you used a plural pronoun: 'we'. You're not thinking of it as part of you."

Emma's brow creased in confusion, so Regina kissed her chastely on the lips before continuing. "I don't doubt your physical prowess or stamina, darling. You've proved yourself in that department many times. It's the magical element we need to account for. Your cock is an exemplary spell, Emma. It's not a curse or an affliction. It's a conjuring, and you understand that magic takes a level of concentration to maintain. We've talked about the discipline needed to overcome distractions. But what can be more distracting than..?" Regina's eyebrow climbed higher, prompting an answer.

"Oh," said Emma, a light dawning in her eyes. "Sex?" Her stance relaxed a little and Regina took her gently by the shoulders.

"Exactly. It's not a matter of raw power but one of holistic rigour. Before you take your cock to the next level you should put yourself through some exercises with the spell in situ, until you've internalised its presence and made it second nature."

"Exercises like what?"

"Something that's both mental and physical at the same time."

"Like what?"

Regina sighed and thought for a moment. "Ok. There's something wrong with the waste outlet for the washing machine. I noticed it was backing up a little yesterday. Go take a look and fix it."

There was a very long silence, which Emma broke eventually and abruptly.

"You want me to unblock a fucking drain?"

"Inspect, diagnose, repair..."

"Can't we just fuck instead and see how it goes?"

"I want to, darling, I really do, and normally I would suggest weeks of training first. But given that you're so exceptional and I'm so aroused, let's hope an afternoon will do. Will you do that for me?"

Emma glared at the ceiling and bounced rapidly on her heels. Regina found her display of impatience utterly adorable. The way her cock bounced too was beyond exquisite. As luck would have it the tip nudged Regina right between her thighs, and this time she couldn't stifle her whimper because she felt its splendour jolt her to the core even through so many layers of clothing. The needy sound that escaped Regina's throat did more to placate Emma than any of her words so far.

"You _do_ like it," said Emma, suddenly beaming again.

Regina licked her dry lips. "Oh yes, dear."

Emma looked reassured. "So if I fix the drain and my cock doesn't dissolve, we're on?"

"I promise."

"Right. I'll be back in ten."

"No!" Regina tightened her grip to keep Emma from leaving. "No. Take your time and do it properly, or there's no point to the exercise. Besides, have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

Regina gestured around the kitchen to indicate the various bottles and mixers and snacks she was preparing. "It's poker night. By the time you're done it will be too late even for a quickie."

Emma groaned in frustration. "God damn it! Can't we cancel?"

Regina frowned at Emma in disapproval. "Poker night was your idea, Emma. It's only once a month and the ladies look forward to it. We're not cancelling one of our very few social engagements because you want to get your end away."

"How am I supposed to concentrate on poker when I want to take my new cock for a spin?"

Regina smiled brightly. "Excellent. Consider that an aspect of your training. Let's see if you can win a few hands while your cock maintains its structural integrity."

Resigned to the delay, Emma rearranged her jeans and left the kitchen, muttering something about her cock not being 'the _starship fucking enterprise_ '. Regina watched her go and then took a very deep breath which she exhaled as slowly as possible, hoping that some of her arousal would dissipate into the air. It didn't, so she put on a brave face and turned round to rescue the croutons.

 

Emma had just changed out of a very grubby beater when their guests rang at the front door and hammered on it loudly, as though merely one or the other wasn't enough to get Regina's attention. Out of the corner of her eye Regina saw Emma scoot over to the velvet-topped table that she'd set up with refreshments and sit down on the far side. Regina smirked with pride. Emma's jeans still sported an uncharacteristic bulge - not obvious to the casual observer but noticeable if you knew what you were looking for. Regina gleaned from Emma's haste that the magic cock was still going strong and Emma was concerned enough about its visibility to seek the safety of the poker table to obstruct the guests' view.

Which got Regina's mind ticking over as she welcomed Ruby, Tink and Belle in out of the cold. Quickly she devised a delightful new strategy to train Emma's composure - something that would take the magical stress-testing up a notch and, if she were lucky, ping Emma's inherent need to get her own back to spice things up a bit later. So it was that the five women had played just a few hands and barely made headway on the wine and cocktails when Ruby announced, as she did at least twice every game, that things would be so much more interesting if they changed the stakes to something racier, and for once Regina replied instantly, "All right, Ruby, what are your rules? Is it strictly clothing or do we count jewellery too?"

And Ruby, who judging by the look on her face had not expected Regina's support for her suggestion, _ever_ , was versed enough in the options to answer immediately, "We have to allow jewellery or Tink won't last five hands."

"Whoa," said Belle, frozen like a rabbit that's about to meet a truck head-on, "Strip poker? I'm not getting naked here."

"Fear not, Bookworm," said Regina, "we'll limit the maximum stake to your underwear. If you get that far you can cut your losses or stick it out to be the last woman standing to win."

To her right, Emma glared at her. Regina ignored her, pointedly.

"How exciting," said Tinker Bell, "but I'm not sure I understand. Do I take something off if I lose a hand or if I win?" She looked at Ruby, then at Regina. "And do I take it off me or one of you?"

"Ooh," said Ruby, "I like that variation. We can play that one next time."

Nearly two hours later Ruby's bold play meant she was still holding her own in her stiletto boots and crimson bra and panties. Belle's socks and shoes were arranged neatly beside her chair as a testament to her caution now that the stakes were, in her words, 'for high rollers'. Tink had lost plenty of hands, but offered up so many bangles and miscellaneous wisps of chiffon that she seemed almost fully clothed. Meanwhile Regina's enviable poker face meant she still had her sheer hold-up stockings, dark skirt and silky black camisole to guard her modesty; but she had defied convention after losing the last hand to shimmy out of her expensive purple panties and drape them over the back of her chair to sit comfortably commando.

Next to her, Emma was staring into the abyss. Her boots, socks and shirt were all gone. She had no jewellery left to appease the poker gods, which left her imminently vulnerable in just her jeans and a simple white bra. Regina noticed that the bra sported a single tiny ribbon just below Emma's cleavage - as pale as its host and hardly discernable. What was the point of such a feeble little trim, she wondered. A token alert to the wearer's femininity? _Attention, denizens of this obtuse realm: this bra is for ladies..._

Regina didn't let the asinine bra distract her for long, though, because a moment of truth was nigh. She and Emma were the last two in this hand and the tension around the table was almost corporeal. Ruby was transfixed by the blatant power dynamics, and Tink had taken to quaffing a dangerous concoction of brandy and Babycham like it was cheap soda.

"Careful, Regina," said Belle, "she's got a full house there."

Regina glanced at Belle over her cards. "You play a very timid game for such an accomplished card-counter, dear."

Belle raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Your funeral."

Regina pursed her lips and made a show of looking at the cards that were face up on the table before considering the ones in her hand.

"You're not doing something to them, are you, Regina?" asked Tink.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the fairy. "I would never use magic to cheat at cards. It's beneath me."

Tink lifted her glass in an unsteady salute to magical propriety and took another gulp, loudly.

"Are you gonna talk or play?" Emma grunted at Regina.

Regina smiled back at Emma. She had a pair of twos and a pair of queens. Belle was right - Emma _should_ have a full house, with jacks high. Regina's smile grew sinister.

"Call," said Regina.

A hush fell around the table. Emma's and Regina's eyes locked together. Briefly, Regina's gaze dipped to check out Emma's lap: bulge still there. Good so far. She met Emma's stare again, feeling her eyes flash a challenge. The moment seemed to hang forever.

Then Emma said, "Fuck!" and dropped her cards on the table. She had only two pairs as well - jacks and tens.

"Seriously?" said Belle, "I could've sworn..."

Ruby clapped her hands. "All right! Saviour, time to lose those jeans."

"Assuming they're not painted on," said Tink, with a hiccup.

Regina's fiendish smile grew broader as she watched Emma's reaction. Emma flushed deeply around the chest area, but her eyes bore into Regina like two fierce blue furnaces. Everything about her expression said _I'm going to make you pay_.

Regina glanced down again: bulge rising. Excellent. This boded well.

"Well, Emma?" said Regina, her tone as sweet as her grin was sinful, "are you going to pay what you owe?'

Nothing happened for a full five seconds. Then Emma tore off her white bra and flung it at Regina.

"Oh my lords and ladies!" shrieked Belle, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Tinker Bell actually squealed. "Boobs!"

Emma just sat there, her glare at Regina as brazen as her fine breasts exposed to the table. It said _so what you gonna do now, woman?_

Ruby's gaze upon Emma's nipples was equally shameless. She punched the air with her fist. "Perfect perky rosebuds! I knew it!" She shoved her hand towards Tink, palm open, and wiggled her fingers. "You own me five bucks, Miss ' _I bet they're like pink bubble-gum_ ' Bell."

Tink managed to wriggle with embarrassment and giggle with glee at the same time.

"Sod the rules," said Belle, "Emma wins."

"Awesome," said Emma, her fiery eyes never leaving Regina's face. "What's my prize?"

"And that's our cue to leave," said Ruby. She grabbed Tink by the arm and helped her out of her chair.

"But I haven't finished my Babycham," said Tink.

"Take it with you," said Regina as she un-looped Emma's bra from her right ear. "Please."

 

Ten minutes later (because it took that long for them to recover their clothes and make a pre-emptive beeline for the bathroom) Ruby, Belle and Tinker Bell waved their noisy farewells. Regina saw them off from the porch in her stocking feet and then backed inside. As she closed and locked the front door she wondered whether she should bother counting - _one, two, thr-_

"I know what you did." Emma's voice was hot breath against the back of her neck. "I know you cheated me."

A delicious shiver ran up and down Regina's body. She felt Emma's presence right behind her. Strong, dangerous warmth trapped her by the door.

Regina protested her innocence. "I told you before, I don't use magic to cheat-"

"Not magic," Emma hissed by her ear, and shoved her against the hard wood to pin her in place. Regina felt Emma's hands push up under her skirt and explore her thighs. Fingers found the tops of her stockings and probed quickly. A second later they were gone and reappeared beside her face where she could see them.

And there it was, between Emma's finger and thumb: a jack of spades; the one that would have made Emma's full house, if Regina had not palmed it and hidden it in the top of her stocking.

"Oh," said Regina, as though she had forgotten what she'd done.

Emma growled against Regina's sensitive skin. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I knew you would. I was counting on it, dear."

"I should spank you so fucking hard."

Regina trembled as desire flooded through her and she was glad she had the solid support of the door. "I thought you wanted to take your new cock for a spin."

"Oh I do. And I will. But it's not going to be on _your_ terms."

"What do you plan to do? Nail me to this door?"

"You wish," said Emma. She flicked the playing card away. Then her hands were on the hem of Regina's camisole, tugging it up so that Regina had to raise her arms. The camisole and the lacy bra underneath were soon tossed aside, but Emma didn't let Regina lower her arms again. She held her wrists instead and placed them firmly against the door, silently telling her that she'd better keep her hands there.

Regina's breathing quickened in response and she turned to rest her cheek against the door too. She felt Emma closing the last few inches between them. She shut her eyes and moaned as unseen breasts pressed into her back. Smooth, firm legs covered hers and she realised that Emma had already removed her jeans. When she felt the back of her skirt rise up to expose her bare ass Regina gasped. Silky fabric pushed urgently against her flesh - the cock certainly hadn't gone away. Regina could almost see Emma inside the darkness of her eyelids, naked but for those sheer white girl-boxers that Regina adored, strong and fair like something out of a classical dream.

Then Emma began to torment her. She was delicate at first. She played with Regina's nipples, flicking them and squeezing them gently between a finger and thumb. Every now and then she would pause to cup Regina's breasts with her whole hands, and Regina could feel her hardening nipples meet the resistance of Emma's palms. Then the flicking and pinching would start again, harder for a while, then feather-light so that the touches kept Regina on the edge of sensitivity. Before long Regina's chest was rising and falling in a distinctly uneven pattern. She writhed against the door, desperate to alleviate the teasing but determined to hold her position.

"What do you think you deserve?" asked Emma. Her voice was low and husky, but less of an angry growl now that some minutes had passed since she found the evidence of Regina's crime. "Do you think you deserve my cock after what you've done?"

"Would you really punish me by denying me?" The notion that Emma might do such a thing sent a ripple of panic through Regina.

"That depends," said Emma. "How obedient can you be?"

"Very!"

Regina wished she hadn't blurted her response with such wanton urgency. Emma chuckled.

"We'll see. Stand absolutely still."

Regina couldn't help a groan. She'd just given Emma every excuse to test her composure. Payback was going to be something merciless now.

Emma's fingers drifted south. Blunt nails left little tingling trails over Regina's ribs and down her sides. The hands reached the front of Regina's skirt and wrinkled it up around her waist to match the back. Beneath it, Regina knew her liquid arousal was exposed for Emma to find.

Emma nudged Regina's feet apart with her toes and Regina complied, spreading her legs to make herself even more vulnerable. Then Emma really started to play with her.

After a few minutes Regina wondered how she was going to survive. She thought Emma was beyond cruel - tickling her, stroking her, caressing every part of her flesh that swelled and quivered and pleaded silently for something real. But Emma never quite gave it. She slipped a finger to the rim of Regina's opening and circled just inside. She flicked a thumb across her clit, then withdrew. She wound two fingers in Regina's curls and slid a third up and down between Regina’s folds, not quite hard enough. Regina was never quite sure where Emma would touch her next, and all the time she could feel Emma behind her, quietly grinding into her, reminding her of what she was really missing. As the minutes went by the ever-changing pattern of circle, flick, stroke, and tickle evolved into the most exquisite torture. Regina's limbs shuddered with the effort of standing still and she ground her forehead into the door.

"Fuck..." she moaned, "Emma, please..."

"Shh," said Emma, quiet but firm. "You don't get to speak unless I say so."

Regina sobbed once and held her tongue. This had to stop. It just had to. Emma's wicked caresses brought her to the edge and then slowed again, never enough but altogether too much to endure as the moment approached when Regina knew she would have to disobey and plead for mercy. Her skin flushed and her whole body grew tense as she wondered what the consequences would be. Then suddenly, without warning, Emma's hands fell away. Regina felt the insistent warmth of Emma's body disappear as she backed away to leave her alone at the door, and if anything that abrupt loss was even worse than the torment she'd suffered.

"Turn around," said Emma, her tone commanding.

Regina hoped she wouldn't fall over as she obeyed. Her hands moved instinctively towards her centre to deliver some relief, but Emma was prepared for that.

"No! Don't touch yourself."

Regina froze. She looked at Emma, who now stood in the middle of the large hallway, an imposing presence despite or perhaps because of her near-nudity. She was almost too beautiful for words, Regina thought as she willed the trembling in her legs to subside. Emma's hair was like spun gold cascading around her shoulders, her fair skin gleaming where the subdued lighting caught it, her glistening limbs well-toned and firm.

"Come here and kneel," said Emma, pointing to the floor just in front of her.

And Regina found it exceptionally easy to do as she was told this time. She approached and knelt on the floor. The hardwood was unforgiving against her knees, but right now that seemed a small price to pay for the privilege of proximity to such an impressive creature. Regina's extreme state of arousal was another matter, though. That could be her undoing, because the only thing she wanted to touch more than her own highly sensitised body was Emma's. So she put her hands behind her back and laced her fingers tightly together, hoping that would help her self-control.

Emma nodded her approval. Then she tucked her thumbs into the waistband of her silk boxers. "Do you want to see it, Regina?"

Regina swallowed hard and nodded.

Emma frowned. "Then say so."

"Yes," said Regina, quickly.

"Ask nicely."

"Please. Please let me see your cock, Emma."

"Ok."

Emma extended her thumbs and prised the waistband from her hips. The white silk slipped down and the unrivalled splendour that was Emma's magic cock was revealed to Regina for a second time.

And it had not lost any of its lustre, Regina realised with widening eyes, much less its integrity. No, not a single atom. Thanks to Regina's steady escalation of distractions, Emma's magic was now as vibrant as ever, and stiff, and sturdy, and... and mere inches away, enticing and so very level with Regina's gaze. Regina ached for it. Despite Emma's earlier instruction to stay silent unless spoken to, Regina could not help vocalising her admiration.

"Mine eyes have seen the glory..."

Emma laughed and apparently forgave her.

"You may kiss it."

"Ohhh..." Regina's breath could have been a libation. She shuffled forward on her knees, like a supplicant before her idol.

"But that's all," Emma warned. "Just your lips. And keep them sealed together. No tongue."

Emma was turning out to be a very strict gatekeeper, Regina thought as she licked her lips and pursed them together. Then she leaned forward and placed them, with tender care, on the tip of Emma's cock.

She might as well have been a virtuous prince kissing an episcopal ring for all the contact involved, but it was worth it. The cock's soft surface and its underlying firmness were an exquisite combination. Regina closed her eyes and committed the sensation to memory, but that proved to be as much as Emma would allow for now. Too soon, Emma eased back so that the contact was broken. Regina opened her eyes, bereft again.

"Get rid of that," said Emma, pointing to Regina's very creased skirt and suddenly practical. "But keep the stockings. I like them."

Regina stood up and grappled with the zip as Emma turned her back and walked away. Emma signalled for her to follow so she wriggled out of the skirt and kicked it aside, then hurried after her. When Emma reached the card table Regina was just two paces behind. Emma scuttled the empty glasses and swept the scattered cards aside. Then she took Regina by both arms and pushed her face down across the table.

"My turn," said Emma.

Regina gasped as a strong hand landed between her shoulder blades and pinned her down. Then Emma was behind her, pushing her thighs apart so that only her tiptoes touched the floor. She felt Emma's hands move to her buttocks and grip them with purpose. A moment later Regina felt something firm nudging against the ripe folds of her now very exposed flesh, and it could only be...

Regina's lungs heaved with anticipation. If this was what Emma meant by her turn, she was very welcome to take it.

And Regina was so wet and so more than ready that she hardly felt the cock as it slipped the first inch inside her. But as Emma eased forward, so very slowly, it began to fill and stretch her, and every last ounce of tension left Regina's body as she accepted this new wonder into what felt like her very soul. She turned her face into the dark green velvet and moaned long and hard.

Behind her, Emma spoke quite loud. "Ooh, that feels pretty fucking awesome."

Emma took her time. Regina felt the cock slide out with aching slowness, almost all the way, then push in again just a little faster. Then out again, and in again... the pace was steady for the first few minutes as Emma clearly relished the new sensations. Regina relaxed into the table and sighed. She had minimal leverage to move but she didn't really want to. She had Emma's cock inside her and she had never felt so lucky.

Then Emma paused, ground her hips into Regina in a circular motion, and started again from a slightly different angle. Regina realised that Emma was experimenting and the notion amused her. She grinned into the table and stifled a chuckle, but she couldn't help the resulting shake that crept into her shoulders. It didn't take long for Emma to notice.

"I know you're laughing," said Emma, with mock petulance. "Cut it out."

"I'm not," said Regina, her lie obvious in the strangled quality of her tone.

"Yes you are. Stop it. I'm busy back here and it's not a laughing matter."

Regina giggled. She heard a clinking sound, and then her laughter turned abruptly into a yelp of shock as something small, smooth and extremely cold pushed easily inside her tight butt. If Emma hadn't been holding her down she would have shot off the table. Regina realised that Emma must have taken what was left of an ice cube from one of the empty glasses and slipped it inside her.

"Fuck!"

"There," said Emma, "that'll teach you."

"Not fair!"

"Like cheating at poker isn't fair? Be quiet, or I'll gag you with your over-priced panties."

Regina squirmed and bit her lip as icy melt water trickled down her butt crack towards an even more sensitive area. Oh well, at least it wouldn't last forever.

Emma picked up her pace, finally. Her thrusts grew more rapid, then more forceful too. Soon she was driving in and out with deep, regular precision, and Regina felt a pleasant tension returning to her body as her excitement rekindled. Emma's cock had found just the right angle to rub against her inner walls where its friction was most effective. Regina took deep breaths to suck in the oxygen her body needed as she felt herself climbing higher. She closed her eyes tight and hoped that Emma would have the presence of mind to slip a hand beneath her and play with her clit, because that would just be perfect right now. The thrusting grew vigorous and Regina had to grip the edge of the table for stability, her fingers closing tight around smooth walnut, her toes curling as Emma drove into her mercilessly...

And suddenly Emma pulled out and was gone. Regina's eyes shot open in disbelief. What the hell?

But she didn't have time to express her dismay because Emma hauled Regina upright, grabbed a crumpled cushion from a chair, jumped on top of the table and settled there on her back with the cushion behind her head. Her calves dangled over the edge and her glistening cock pointed at the ceiling.

"Your turn," said Emma.

Regina gaped. She almost lost her balance and fell over. Her knees felt as weak as blancmange and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. This was a fucking altar, and Regina didn't know whether she was the adoring high priestess or the willing sacrifice, but she really didn't care.

Emma gestured at her erect cock, impatient. "What are you waiting for? Get your coochie over here."

Regina didn't need a third invitation. She rushed to climb onto the table and straddle Emma's hips. Emma grinned up at her and folded her arms behind her head. Regina positioned herself over Emma's cock and slid herself down to swallow it whole. Her head fell back and she felt her eyelids flutter in rapture.

"Ooh," she barely whispered, because the sheer bliss stole her breath away.

"Yeah," said Emma, "I know."

It didn't take Regina long to resume her ascent because she'd already nearly got there moments before. She rode Emma hard. Her breathing grew harsh and a bead of sweat trickled down between her breasts. She felt Emma's hips rising to meet her, and when she looked down she saw that a bright sheen covered Emma's skin too. Emma's hands were grasping at Regina's thighs now for leverage as she met Regina's efforts head on. Regina noticed with satisfaction that the smug expression Emma wore earlier gave way to one much more primeval and wild. It was that look of feral abandon on Emma's face that took Regina over the edge. Her limbs stiffened, her back arched, and she came with a long, fierce, breathless cry. Shuddering and rippling out of control, Regina felt Emma's thrusts respond with a rapid jerking momentum, and she heard Emma's short guttural cries of release moments later.

"Yes!" Emma gasped with joy, "I can come with it too!"

Regina collapsed forward onto Emma and laughed with delight. It was a struggle to speak after so much exertion but she managed to suck in enough air to form words. "Of course you can, darling."

"I didn't presume," said Emma. She sounded as breathless as Regina felt. "I learnt the spell for you, not for me."

"Oh Emma..." Regina's heart swelled with gratitude. She hugged her tightly. "I love you so much. Of course you can orgasm with your cock. And it gets better, you know. With practise you can have multiple ones."

"Because it's a magic cock?"

"No, sweetie, because it's a woman's."

Emma punched the air, somewhat feebly after her strenuous efforts. "Fuckin' A."

Regina sat up carefully again. "How do you feel?"

Emma thought for a moment. "I'm hungry."

"That's not so surprising. Would you like me to make you a snack?"

"Something more substantial. Eggs and bacon, please. No, wait... maybe grilled cheese."

"Which is it? Eggs and bacon or grilled cheese?"

"Both. Both is good... oh!" Emma suddenly looked alarmed, and Regina realised quickly why. She felt a fizzing sensation down below, and where the cock had been moments before there was now nothing inside her.

"Where did it go?" asked Emma, a little crestfallen.

Regina smiled. "Don't worry, you did spectacularly well for your first time. You'll do it again."

"I was thinking about food."

"Yes, Emma. You got distracted by your tummy. What a lovely way to go."

Emma recovered her grin fast and winked up at Regina. "Can I watch you cook butt-naked?"

Regina considered. "Very well, but I'm going to wear my apron."

“The black one?”

“If you wish.”

"Game on."

 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback welcome :)


End file.
